


Clowns Pet

by PennywiseTheDancingClown



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bad Flirting, Birthday, Biting, Breeding, Children death, Choking, Christmas, Clown Cock, Clown Dominance, Clown monster, Clown pregnancy, Cosplay, Deepthroating, Dry Sex, F/M, Fights, Fingerfucking, Gore, Hair-pulling, Halloween, Kinks, Library Sex, Light mention of Bill skarsgard, Little bit of violence and bloody scenes, Loser club being mentioned every now and then, Lots and lots of drooling, Manipulation, Monster - Freeform, Nipple Play, Non-Explicit Sex, Outdoor Sex, Pregnancy, Public Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex later on in the chapters, Shower Sex, Stalking, Vaginal Licking, Vaginal Sex, Water Sex, You are pennywise and he'll make sure you know it, clothes sex, death of children, handjob, humping, nipple sucking, secret clown relationship, spitting, sucking cock, tearing open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennywiseTheDancingClown/pseuds/PennywiseTheDancingClown
Summary: You know all too well about the evil that lingers in the Sewer of Derry. You've hung around the clown way too much ever since he made you his pet. After coming out of a long hibernation he chooses to use you as much as he can before going back to his long slumber.





	Clowns Pet

**Have a Balloon <3 **

* * *

 

Your boney fingers twiddled with a stick as you sat on a rock just outside the sewer entrance. You looked ahead out at the water in front of you. It was around 11:30 am in the morning. The day was getting warmer as the breeze ran along your face. You chucked a few rocks into the crystal clear lake as you let out a long bored sigh. It was a daily thing to show up at the sewers in the morning. If you didn't Pennywise would come looking for you which was the last thing you needed. You had to be mindful though, Pennywise likes eating his breakfast for a good few hours. So all you do is sit outside the sewers and wait for him to finish. As you kicked a few rocks around you heard splashing footsteps and bells jingling. Looking over your shoulder you looked at the clown who had now appeared. For someone that ate children, he somehow managed to not get blood onto his clown costume. He also didn't smell bad even with the lack of taking a bath or shower. As you stood from the rock you were seated on he gave you a wicked grin.

"Hope I didn't take too long girlie." He joked as he walked over to you. It was rare for him to apologize but when he did you know he never meant it. You shook your head slowly and looked away from the clown. For some reason, you always got shy around the clown. Maybe it was fear or maybe it was disgust. Hard to tell.

"No it's fine," You replied and looked back up at him. Damn, he was tall. It almost hurt your neck to look up at him. "Whats on for today?" You asked curiously and tilted your head back down. Your eyes meeting with one of his big fluffy buttons.

"Oh, the usual. Bit of hunting and a bit of chatting." He laughed out. Oh, that laugh. You hear it all the time when you're around him. You can also hear it come from the sewers as he devours his prey.

"Can we just...chill?" You asked curiously as you stood on the rock next to you so you could be the same height as he was. Undoubtedly you were much shorter then he was.

"Chill?" He questioned but moved on quickly "I'm thinking about eating someone from what you humans call 'The loser club". Oh, there's a big meaty kid in that group yes?" He licked his red lips, saliva dripped from the corner of his mouth and dribbled down his chin.

"Ew." You scrunched up your face and looked away from the clown. "Stop drooling everywhere." You almost said in an ordering tone. But lord knows you wouldn't order the clown.

"I can't help it. We talk about food and I naturally drool, don't be so judgy little girl." He sneered and moved closer to you, "You're not in the right place to be making a certain clown angry right?" A moment of silence passed quickly and a smile soon returned to his face. "Now, let's go walking." He mused and turned on his heels sharply. You let out the breath you didn't know you were holding and jumped down from the rock. Slowly you followed behind the clown. You wanted to make a run for it. But you knew better than to run from a demonic clown.

"Where are we walking to?" You asked as you tried keeping up with him. "Can't you slow down a little? I have short legs." You pointed out but the clown ignored your complaints.

"Were going up the hill, I saw a few campers there last night, too bad I already had my fed." He said stopped as he looked at the large rocky wall in front of him. "Hurry up." He stated as he started climbing the rocky wall with ease. You watched him crawl up the wall like a spider. It made your hair on your arms and neck stand up as you cringed silently. You lifted a hand up and tried pulling yourself up but the rocks crumbled away at the pressure. Trying again the same outcome repeated itself.

"Pennywise!" You called out as you looked up at the edge of the rocky cliff. He didn't show his face so you called out his name again this time he looked over the cliff down at you. "I can't climb it." You yelled up to him. You couldn't be sure but it looked like the clown rolled his eyes. The clown disappeared for a moment leaving you looking up like an idiot. Unexpectedly you felt a tap on your shoulder and jumped out of your skin. Jolting around you looked at the clown who smiled devilishly.

"Scared ya did I? Oops how mean of me hahahaaha." He laughed like an evil male witch. You wanted to hit him. It wasn't funny that he scared you, But it obviously cracked him up.

"You're an asshole. Why are we even going up here during the day? Don't you like hunting at night?" You asked suspiciously. "There's something up there that you want isn't there? Is that why you are so eager to go?" You asked while looking the clown up and down.

He snarled at you dangerously. "I don't need to explain my actions to a human let alone a little girl." He replied and huffed unhappily. "I'll wait until night when I don't have a pest questioning my every move." He growled out lowly. Your eyes narrowed as you folded your arms over your chest.

"Your the one that wants me here clown." You spat spitefully. You went to say something again, throw bad remarks at him but held it back when you look at his facial expression. He looked furious.

In a quick motion, he gripped your tiny jaw with his large gloved hand. He squeezed your jaw making you whimper pathetically. "You're my pet. You do as I say no questions asked. Maybe I should start setting some rules up for you to obey. We wouldn't want a feral animal running around would we hmmm?" He asked as he gritted his teeth together harshly. "Now stop being a pest and be a good little pet." The clown stated and let go of your jaw. Quickly you flung your hand to your jaw and rubbed it gently. "You're lucky I'm not punishing you. Next time you want to open that pretty little mouth of yours it better be to suck my cock." He stated. You glared at him before huffing unhappily.

The clown always made sexual comments and jokes but never acted on them. He had never sexually touched you before and hoped he never did. You were just a pet to keep him company. He was just using you and ultimately you knew he'd kill you once he was done with you. You watched as the clown turned around headed back to the sewers. "Where are we going now?" You asked as you quickly followed him.

"I need a drink." He replied in a low mutter.

"You drink!?" You asked in a surprised tone. You've never seen the clown drink before.

"Well if I eat isn't it common sense that I drink to?" He asked and stepped over a few rocks. As he came to the lake he took a pause and waited for you to be beside him. "Ever felt like taking a swim?" He asked. Before you had time to answer he had already picked you up and thrown you into the cold water. You screamed in surprise and wiped the water from your eyes in a futile attempt to see.

"You fucking piece of shit. Fucking hell!" You screamed at the clown but your screams were drowned out by the clown's hysterical laughter. "This isn't funny!" You said as you stood up in the water. "Fucking jerk...Fucking  _Clown._ " You cursed over and over. The clown's laughter finally came slowed down and soon he was just looking at you with a smile, his bottom lip pointed oddly. 

"Common don't be like that." He joked and stepped into the water. "After all you look so nice dripping wet." He snickered seductively as he was finally knee deep in the water. You glared at him for awhile before putting your hands in the water and extending them quickly towards him. You splashed the clown slightly playfully making him cock an eyebrow curiously. But finally, the uneducated clown caught onto your actions. Using his big gloved hand he splashed you too before stopping. You fell back into the water, enjoying the coolness of the water on your skin. Well, your already wet and it's a hot day so may as well take a swim.  

You watched the clown silently as he bent down and stuck his face into the water. It was rather odd but you didn't say anything. Finally, the clown lifted his face up and looked at you. "Ah that's refreshing." He grinned gleefully.  

You crinkled your nose up slightly. "Did you just drink  _this_ water? Animals have probably peed in here also IM in it! I've got dirt all over my body. Don't drink dirty water." You stated in disgust. 

The clown just shrugged and stood back up. "Water is water for me." He replied calmly. 

"Typical from a clown that lives in the sewers." You said while rolling your eyes. Swimming was beginning to get harder as your clothes sunk further down. "You gonna go swimming?" He asked curiously. 

"You gonna watch me?" You asked instead of answering his question. "Or you could join....unless you don't know to swim." You teased with a smirk. 

"I know how to swim. I choose not to, no reason for me to get myself wet." He muttered as you swam past him and headed back over to the shallow area and stood up. You took off your shoes and socks, groaning internally as you knew it would take forever for them to dry. You looked over your shoulder at the clown who continued to watch you with curious eyes. You then looked down at your legs as your fingers curled around the hem of your pants, slowly pulling them down and dropping them at your ankles. 

You kicked them off in front of you and then moved to pull the shirt off of your body. Even though the fabric stuck to your body you managed to pull it off and throw it on a nearby rock. Slowly turning in the clown's direction the two of you made eye contact for a split second. You then rushed back into the water happily diving in. Returning back to the surface you looked over at the clown and waved to him. "Coming in?" You asked curiously. 

"No...No, I think I'll watch." He said as his eyes focused on your every movement. You smirked and laid on your back, making you float on the surface calmly. You closed your eyes slowly and enjoyed the summer rays upon your skin. You could hear the clown moving but were unsure if he was coming closer or not. You cracked one of your eyes open and looked at the clown that was now beside you, his eyes looking down at your nearly naked body. The clown was silent as he looked, his facial expression hard to read. He curiously placed his gloved hand on your foot and trailed it up along your leg, moving to your thigh and stopping as he reached your white underwear. 

You swallowed thickly. Maybe stripping in front of the clown wasn't the greatest choice to make. You wanted to move away or tell him to shoo but a nervous chill rushed through your body. You looked down, watching his gloved fingers fiddle and tugged the fabric. "You exposing your naked body to a flesh-eating clown tells me you want to be eaten." The clown commented and continued to trail his hand up your body. Coming along to your breast he paused as he looked at them with interest. He looked like he wanted to touch them but it was almost like he was holding back. You swallowed again and waited for further actions. "But you don't want to be eaten yet do you pet?" He asked and looked at you in the eyes. You shook your head and slowly sunk your body further into the water until only your head was visible. "Pity. I bet someone as innocent as you would taste divine." He licked his lips hungrily. 

You didn't say anything for awhile making him grin. "Ohhh so I made you uncomfortable?" He pointed out while tilting his head to the side slightly. "Now don't be like that. I'm only being playful." He smirked, showing off his pointed teeth. You rolled your eyes and opened your mouth to protest but fortunately, a few kids on bikes went passed on a dirt path gaining Pennywises attention. "Hmm, I guess you can go home today pet. I'm going to go hunting, you wouldn't be interested in that would you?" He asked as he took his eyes off the kids and onto you. You shook your head quickly agreeing with his words. "I'll see you back here tomorrow." He stated and made his way out of the water. You noticed as he did so, his clown costume was dry. 

Damn this clowns clothes doesn't stain or get wet. You'd love to know the fabric he uses as you looked back over at the wet clothes dumped on the ground. "See ya girlie." He smiled and disappeared into the woods. Sighing in relief you let your body float back to the surface, your eyes looking up at the crystal clear sky. Being all alone let a sense of peace envelope your body.

So peaceful.  

At least just for now.  

* * *

 

**I might take awhile on updating cause I've started to write other PennywisexReader requests. But I'll update as soon as possible.**


End file.
